You're Khilling Me
by DanAndPhilThings
Summary: *Not Phan* You'd think that someone would be upset if their best friend gave away their Muse concert ticket. Think again. This is the story, from start to finish, of Katie and Phil. Rated M for language and sex. :3 Read and Review!
1. Well, Hello!

_**Oh, well, Hello there! I'm Katie, one of the owners of this account. Before you start this story, I'd like you to read this. My friend, Sarah, and I have decided to write linear stories. This means that we've written two separate stories that go alone the same story line, basically. ***THIS IS NOT A PHAN STORY*** Sorry for the caps lock, but I felt like I needed to get that across. xD This story follow the story of a girl named Katie and her boyfriend, Phil. Yes, Phil as in AmazingPhil from YouTube. Sarah's story has to do with a girl named Sarah and Dan (danisnotonfire), who's her boyfriend. Now, before you bash us for writing this, please just read it. I think that they're really good, and to be honest, writing this stuff makes us a lot happier than we would be without them. I suggest that before you read my story, you read the first chapter of hers, mainly because it will make more sense. Please review to tell us how good this is because we've honestly put hours and hours into this. It's kind of a problem. But we thought that we should share it with the world. So here you have it, may I present to you, **_You're Khilling Me.


	2. November - The First Meeting

**Phil's P.O.V.**

"Dan, do I really have to wear pants this tight?" I whine as I stare myself down in the mirror.

"Yes. Skinny jeans get all the bitches." Dan grins.

"Right then, so I'm guessing having a foul mouth does too?"

"Oh, shut it. Sarah loves me."

"You're not even dating!"

"Not yet." He gives me a sly look.

"So you are! You are asking her out!" I exclaim, bouncing towards him.

"Maybe I am." He says, throwing a pillow at me.

"You should! You'd be perfect!" I'm practically squealing at this point. I can't help but too. Dan and Sarah are basically the female/male versions of each other. Their love of Muse had actually brought them to meet in the first place after Dan had dropped a ten-pound note and Sarah had returned it to him. One train ride and a Muse concert later, they were basically inseparable.

"Shut up. It's time for stage two of your first meeting preparation." Dan says, obviously trying to change the subject.

"What's stage two?" I ask. Dan holds up a small needle.

"Ear piercing."

"What?! No, Dan!" I yelp, running out of the room. I rush into my room, grab my jacket, and slip on my shoes.

"Come on, Phil! Bitches love ear piercings!" I hear him call faintly.

"No!" I shout, peeking around the edge of the door.

"Come here!" He lunges at me, making me yelp again.

"No, Dan, no! We're going to be late!"

"Alright. Fine, let's go."

"To the lift!"

**Katie's P.O.V.**

"Katie, you're going to look fabulous."

"Sarah, there's no way that I'm going to wear gold-studded platform heels and a skirt that shows my ASs crack."

"Come on, guys love heels! Plus, Phil's a good seven inches taller than you. You need them."

"I don't think height is a concern of his."

"It might be!"

"It's not! Just let me wear my jeans. Please?" I give her my puppy dog face. She returns it with a strange look.

"Oh my god,"

"What?" I ask, patting my face.

"Your "puppy dog" face looks just like his."

"Who's?"

"Phil's!" Sarah exclaims, a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, it's adorable! Now, let's go!"

"I need to change!"

"Fine. But make it quick."

"Thank god," I say, flinging the wedges off of my feet.

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Dan's P.O.V.**

Twenty minutes later, we arrive at a small coffee house that Sarah and I have visited multiple times. It's small, but barely ever crowded; a perfect place for a hangout.

"Why do I have to meet this Katie girl again?" Phil asked, flattening his hair in the hopes of keeping it straight.

"You're going to love her, I promise." I smile and check my phone. We had gotten here a bit early. "She's much better than Sophie." Phil's face drops and I know that I've said the wrong thing yet again. Sophie, Phil's last girlfriend, had ended up cheating on him, leaving me with a devastated, and very heart broken, Phil.

"Anyone would be better than her." He mutters bitterly. I give a small laugh, not wanting to ruin the day for Phil. Minutes later, Katie and Sarah walk in. At this point, we've both stopped nervously flattening our hair, and have turned our full attention on to the girls.

"Sarah!" I exclaim, pulling out a chair for her, and another for Katie. Sarah sports a panda hat that she had worn at the Muse concert we went to together. It makes me smile, remembering the night.

"Thanks!" Sarah says, smiling at me. She stares at me for quite a while, actually. Katie has to elbow her to snap her out of it. A light pink color spreads across her face as she stares down into her lap.

Under the table, I see Phil's hands fish his phone out from his pocket. He unlocks it and quickly types a message. Seconds later, my phone buzzes. I don't even look in his direction as I read it.

_My god, she's pretty…bloody hell, is she wearing a Doctor Who shirt?_

I have to hide a grin as I type back my reply.

_Stop being a twat and start talking to her then! _

Phil puts away his phone and looks Katie straight in the eyes.

"Hi, I'm Phil."

**Phil's P.O.V.**

"I really like your shirt." For some reason, the words are smoothly pouring out of my mouth as I talk to Katie. I hadn't expected it to be this easy.

"I'm Katie." She grins. "Thanks, I really like it too."

"So, where are you from?" I ask, trying to keep the conversation alive.

"Wisconsin, just like Sarah. We came across the pond to study abroad and ended up just moving here." She chuckles. Sarah nods.

"We've only been here for a few months, to be honest. It's an interesting city."

"It really is." Dan agrees. "Just wait until you see a stabbing!"

"You're joking!" Sarah's eyes grow wide. Dan and I both burst out laughing.

"You just wait!"

"Sarah, you're so gullible." Katie laughs, triggering a tickle in the pit of my stomach; something I've never felt before.

"I know! Shut up!"

"She used to think that a corgi was another name for a crown!" Katie continues, giggling.

"Are you joking?" I laugh along with her and Dan. Sarah crosses her arms and pouts, pretending to look upset.

"We were fourteen!"

"Well, some things never change!"

"Shut up, Katie!" Sarah's starting to laugh now, pushing Katie almost off her chair.

"Jesus Christ, calm your tits, ladies!" Dan says as we watch the two girls play fight.

"I WILL CUT YOU!" Sarah yells just before falling off her chair. Katie lets out a loud snort, making her cover her mouth in embarrassment as she continues to laugh. At this point, they're in hysterics, while Dan and I are just moderately laughing. I've never seen any two people this close before, to be honest.

"See? Some things never change!" Katie chokes out. "She falls out of her chair _at least _once a day."

"It's true!" Sarah says, getting up off the floor. The laughter continues for about a hour before Sarah announces that Katie and her have to leave.

"We've got a new American Horror Story to watch!" She explains. Katie frowns at her.

"I told you I didn't want to watch any more of that!"

"We love AHS!" I comment, looking over to Dan. He nods and smiles at Katie.

"Not a fan of people grinding their husbands bodies up and feeding it to their dogs?"

"Nonononono, be quiet!" She yelps, covering her ears. This releases another round of laughter that lasts for fifteen minutes.

"Okay, we seriously have to go now." Sarah chuckles, picking up her coat and readjusting her panda hat.

"Awh, well this was fun!" Dan says, walking over to hug Sarah. I look back at Katie.

"It was super nice meeting you." I shyly smile.

"You too!" Her grin seems to make my heart flutter a bit.

"Maybe we could meet up some other time?" I stuff my hands in my pockets. I had _not_ been planning on asking this.

"Definitely. Come on, Sarah." She grabs her sleeve and pulls her out the door. The two of them wave back at us until Katie snatches her hat and takes off down the block. Sarah's mouth moves in an "O" shape before taking off after her. Dan and I both laugh.

"So, what did you think of Katie?" He winks at me.

"She was so great! I can't even belie-" I blush furiously. "I mean, she was nice. I really enjoyed meeting her." Dan rolls his eyes.

"Whatever you say, mate."


	3. January - Movie Night

**Katie's P.O.V.**

"Sarah, come on! We need to make this popcorn before Dan and Phil get here!" I exclaim, throwing one of the kernels at her.

"Ow! Fuck! Fine, I'll help!" She gets up off the couch, tossing her DS behind her. "What movie are we watching, again?"

"What do you think?" I look up from the popcorn popper, after plugging it in and turning it on.

"Tangled?" Sarah asks. I nod and she groans.

"I'm so sick of that movie. How many times have you watched it just this week?"

"Six. Now come help me pop." I laugh. She mumbles something to herself, grabbing a bowl from a shelf. She hands it to me just the kernels start to pop. "Stop mumbling!"

"Make me!" Before I know what I'm doing, my hand is digging into the bowl of hot, fluffy popcorn and I'm whipping pieces at her. "Oh, hell no!" She reaches into the bowl herself and starts flinging pieces at me. Soon enough, we're in the middle of a full on food fight. Sarah runs to the pantry and pulls out a bag of chips, or as we've begun to call, crisps. A devilish grin crosses her face, opening it at lightning speed. Her hand closes around three crisps, crushing them into tiny bits, before flinging them at me. I yelp and leap behind the counter. This means war.

**Phil's P.O.V.**

"It was awfully nice of Katie and Sarah to invite us over for a movie night." I comment as Dan and I walk down the hall to their apartment.

"Yeah. We better be watching a good movie though, I can't take anymore Disney movies after our marathon last week." He says, ruffling his hair. I hold back a grin, already knowing what we'll be watching. I've known Katie for about two months now, it being January, but in those two months, I'd gotten to know her quite well. We've gone out for coffee multiple times since we were introduced, with a little push from Dan and Sarah. During each of these gatherings, I'd learned more and more about her. For a start, her favorite movie was Tangled; the movie of the night.

"Oh god," I chuckle. We approach their door and Dan raises his fist to knock. Suddenly, a chorus of giggles and screams fills the air.

"No, Sarah! DO NOT THROW EGGS- SHIT!" I turn to Dan, who's fighting back laughter.

"Should we just go in?" I cover my mouth, trying not to laugh as well. He nods and grabs the handle; the door opens with ease. We walk down the hall, carefully, and peek in the kitchen, only to be nearly nailed in the face by a flying piece of bread.

"Hi boys," Katie waves, ducking as Sarah appears from behind the fridge, carrots in hand.

"Oh, um, hello," She greets us, the carrots falling from her hand. "Come on in." I glance at Dan out of the corner of my eye, He grins, stepping over the ex-war zone. We walk through the kitchen, to the living room. This was the first time I had been here, and Dan had only been here once. Neither of us expected what their living room had in store for us. Strung across the ceiling and the wall are dozens of fairy lights, and two small amber lamps beside the TV add on to the almost magical lighting. The walls are barely visible under the thick layer of posters and hand-drawn fan art of everything from Harry Potter, to Doctor Who. A mountain of pillows springs up in the far corner, along with at least six beanbags. And a magnetic sand coffee table rests in the middle of the room. All these things combined gave the room more of a friendly than a formal feel. I can feel my jaw slack as I take the room in. Dan looks just as awed as I feel.

"You can grab whichever beanbag you like, and we'll put in the movie!" Sarah announces, grabbing Katie and pulling her into the kitchen. Dan shrugs at me and crosses the room, picking up a burgundy beanbag. I'm close to follow, picking up a green one and taking a seat on the floor next to him.

**Katie's P.O.V.**

"Hey, at least we still have most of the popcorn." I giggle, grabbing the bowl and heading back into the living room. Sarah grabs my arm and spins me around.

"Wait for a second," She gives me a look through before nodded. "You look presentable."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

She shakes her head. "You're sitting right next to Phil, okay?" I stare at her for a bit. What was she playing at?

"Erm, okay."

"Perfect." She spins me around and pushes me back into the room.

"I have popcorn!" I shout, almost falling on my face. Dan reaches both of his arms out like a little kid, welcoming the bowl. I hand it to him and drag a purple beanbag next to Phil, flopping down on it.

"Hello there," He smiles at me. His smile seems to warm every inch of my body.

"Hi," I lay my body horizontally across the beanbag and rest my head on my arms.

"Are we still watching Tangled?" He asks, seeming to get closer to me. I can feel my heartbeat quicken as I nod almost too enthusiastically. He laughs at my eagerness and turns to Sarah, who happens to be putting in the DVD.

"So, Sarah, why don't you tell Dan what we're watching tonight?" She sends him a confused look before hastily answering.

"…Tangled…" As soon as the answer has left her mouth, Dan groans and rolls off his beanbag onto the floor. Phil let's out a loud laugh as Dan continues to writhe on the floor.

"What's his deal?" I ask.

"He's been sick of Disney movies ever since we had a marathon last week with our friends Chris and PJ." Sarah's head snaps upwards. I send her a puzzled look.

"Chris and PJ who?" Dan glances at Phil, and then bursts out laughing.

"Well, I'm guessing we should tell them then."

"Tell us what?" Sarah and I ask in unison. The boys both breathe in deeply.

"Phil and I work for YouTube." Dan grins. Both of our mouths drop open at the same time.

"You guys…you make…videos?" I stumble with my words.

"How have you guys kept this from us for this long?" Sarah shouts, waving her hands in the air. Dan shrugs and climbs back onto his beanbag. Phil just chuckles a bit before digging into the bowl of popcorn.

"Let the movie begin!" I say, grabbing the remote and pressing play. I mouth along almost every line of the movie. I didn't think anyone noticed until almost halfway through when I catch Phil smiling at me. "What?" I ask. I can feel my face growing red.

"You really do love this movie." He says, turning back towards the screen. I smile and bury my face into the soft fabric that I lay on. I continue to mouth along, but less extravagantly for the rest of the movie, right up until the song that plays during the credits.

"Okay, so maybe I was wrong about this being a sucky movie choice." Dan yawns, rolling over, almost squishing Sarah.

"Hey, watch it!" She giggles, pushing him aside. The two of them continue to jostle each other as Phil and I look at each other, the same though in each of our heads. We both grab one of the many pillows that lie on the floor and swing them over our heads, smacking the backs of Dan and Sarah.

"Ow, fuck!" They both scream, turning up to look at us.

"Oh, it's on!" Sarah grins, grabbing a pillow herself. She winds up arm, and smacks me right in the stomach, making somewhat of a "oof" sound erupt from me.

"Nooooo!" Phil shouts in a slow motion voice, hitting Sarah. I can feel myself grin, as he seems to protect me. Instead of joining us, Dan huddles up in a ball on the floor.

"YOU CANNOT HURT ME!" He yells, causing all of us to laugh. Eventually, we get tired, and the boys sadly make their departure.

"Next time, we'll have it at our place!" Phil volunteers as he walks out the door.

"We can make you two watch Kill Bill!" Dan suggests.

"Sounds awesome!" Sarah says. They both hug us, and then leave. Sarah turns to me.

"So, I guess we should start cleaning, then."

"Can't it wait?" I groan, already heading to my room.

"Ugh, fine, lazy."

"Tonight was pretty great, wasn't it?"

"It was! I'm pretty sure I know what your favorite part was though."

"What?" I ask, not sure what she's going to say.

"When Phil protected you." I can feel a blush crawl up my neck to my face.

"Uh, no, I mean-"

"You like Phil!" She sing-songs, running away before I can grab her. "He's your Flynn!" I smile at the thought of this.

"Maybe he is." I enter my room and close the door behind me, leaning on the back of it. I let out a loud sigh, get up, and crawl into bed. I don't bother to change into pajamas, and I don't really want to. I'm still warm from the hug that Phil gave me.


	4. Late February - A Little Slip

Katie's P.O.V.

"Hey, Katie?" Sarah says, entering the room. She hands me a box of apple juice.

"Yeah?" I ask, jerking my Wii remote to the right in an attempt to not drive off the edge of Wario's Gold Mine. She sits down next to me, crossing her legs.

"I thought I should let you know that Phil's coming over."

"What?!" I drop my juice.

"Well, actually, he's already here, right in the front hall. I called him, inviting him over yesterday."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I yelp. She shrugs and stands back up. "If you're not going to get him, then I am." My mouth has gone completely dry. I was not expecting Phil to come over. I look down at the shark footie pajamas that I'm sporting and let out a groan.

"What's with all the groaning?" Phil asks, leaning on the doorframe. "I like the onesie." He comments, a grin creeping on his face. Damnit, Sarah.

"Thanks," I manage to choke out. "Wanna play?" I motion at the TV just in time to see me fling myself off of the edge once again. He nods enthusiastically and sits himself down quite close to me. I hand him a controller and start up a new game.

"I call Diddy Kong!" We cry in unison.

"No fair!" Phil fake-whines as I select the character.

"All's fair in love and war." I reply.

"What are you implying?" I can hear the smirk in his voice, but I refuse to look over. I don't say anything, I just go on to select a random course.

"I should warn you that I'm pretty good at this," Phil chuckles, though I know he's kidding.

"Did you see my racing earlier?" This gets a laugh from the both of us. The course selected turns out to be Yoshi Falls.

"Yes! A course that can display my full potential!"

"Of course," I giggle as the race starts. I go straight, whereas Phil seems to slowly turn to the right, eventually falling off into the watery pit.

"Er, I think there's something wrong with the remote." He mutters, fixing my hair.

"Sure, it's the remote," I say, rounding a corner finishing my final lap.

"You know what we need?" Phil says, diggin in his pocket. I raise my eyebrow at him as he pulls something out. "Music!" He untangles his headphones handing one earbud to me. I smile and take it.

"Oh, you'll most definitely win now!" I say as Ready to Go by Panic! At The Disco breaks out. "This is my favorite band!"

"I know," He grins, scooting closer to me so the earbud doesn't fall out of my ear. He's so close, I can feel his body heat radiate off of him through my footie pajamas. And I don't mind it one bit.

Phil's P.O.V.

Am I sitting too close to her? Is she okay with it? I know I am. Thoughts cloud my mind, my focus completely off of the game. I can't help but to stare at Katie, and I don't know why. It's like some invisible force is drawing my eyes towards her. God, she's beautiful. She bites her lip in concentration as she plays, her tongue occasionally sticking out to the side. Sitting cross legged in her attire with her hair in two braids like it is makes her look like a little kid. In an adorable way, of course. I try to turn away from her, but it's nearly impossible. What's happening?

Ready to Go stops and Always, also by Panic!, come on. I study Katie more carefully as she gets more into the game. Her face looks relaxed, but the rest of her body is tense and intent on winning. The chorus of the song comes just as she passes the finish line.

"Yes! I won!" She throws her arms in the air and leans over on me, giving me a hug. Hugs aren't scarce between us, but this one throws me off. It seems more content that the other numerous ones we've shared. I hug her until she pulls away, keeping her face just inches from mine.

"Yes, you did." I smile, brushing the stray bits of hair away from her face. What am I doing? She smiles back at me. I stare into her bright, blue-grey eyes, and she seems to be staring into mine. Wait. Is she coming closer? No. I'm leaning in.

"Ehem," Sarah clears her throat. Katie and I jump apart at the slight noise, both of us a bit red. "Erm, Phil, Dan called. He accidentally caught some mice that you were worried about."

"Accidentally?" I retort, trying to break the awkward barrier.

"Yeah. He said he put your laundry basket down on the ground over them with out even realizing it." She laughs. "He needs you to go home. He told me he's not scared, but trust me, he is." I nod at her and get up off of the floor.

"Bye, Katie," I say, shyly.

"Bye, Philly," She smiles at me, then at the floor. Sarah grabs my arm and yanks me out into the hallway.

"Listen up, you _are not _to hurt her, you hear me, Lester?" Her eyes flash me a warning. She's being serious.

"I know. I would nev-"

"I swear to god, if she ever comes home crying, you'll never hear the end of it from me." She says, waggling a finger in my face. I grab her hand to stop it from moving.

"Sarah, I would never, never, _never, _hurt her. I can't even imagine doing so, okay?" She sates at me, breathing heavily.

"Fine. Just, please, be careful with her. She deserves someone who'll look after her." I don't question what she means by that. Before I know what's happening, she pulls me into a hug. "She deserves you, and you deserve her." She releases her grip on me and boots me out the door.

"Say hi to Dan for me. Also, you may want to start planning something special. You two need to get together as soon as possible." The door shuts with a swift click, leaving me with just my thoughts.

_**Hello readers! So, how are you all enjoying the story so far? Love it? Hate it? Please, leave a review and let me know! I really enjoy writing it. This chapter had a bit of sexual tension, did it not? Alright. I'll go now. I LOVE YOU ALL! **_


	5. March - How to Ask a Girl Out

**Dan's P.O.V.**

I've probably been playing Skyrim for about five hours at this point in time, when all of a sudden Phil comes in. He doesn't say anything; he just takes a seat down next to me. We sit in silence for a good ten minutes until he speaks.

"Dan, can I ask you a question?" Phil asks.

"You just did," I reply, adjusting my headset. Phil grabs my controller and pauses the game.

"I'm serious." I sigh and turn to face him.  
"What is it?" He looks down into his lap and chuckles, and then looks back up at me.

"How do you ask a girl out?" I stare at him for a second before breaking out in a huge grin.

"So, you're finally getting with Katie, then?" His face turns a light shade of pink.

"No! Yes! I mean," He looks back to his lap. "I just want it to be special. I really like her, Dan."

I nod. "I have the perfect solution." His eyes light up.

"Well, what is it?" I grab his shoulder.

"Just fuck her." Phil smacks my arm and pushes me away. "Hey! It worked for Sarah!"

"That's not what I mean!" He continues to push and shove me.

"Okay, okay! I'll help you!"

"Thanks," He groans. We brainstorm for a few minutes in silence before a perfect idea hits me.

"I have a brilliant plan."

**Phil's P.O.V.**

My heart is pounding so fast, my chest is beginning to hurt. After planning for almost two hours, Dan and I had figured the perfect way for me to ask Katie out. We had even gotten Sarah involved. Her job was to bring Katie to the apartment; Dan and I had to do the rest. I faintly hear a soft knock at the door, then a chorus of female voices.

"Sarah, are you telling me that your forced me into a dress to come over to _Dan and Phil's flat?"_ Katie's voice rings out, causing me to smile like an idiot.

"Yes. Bra-fetching is a very classy activity."

"Why is your bra here again?"

"Jesus Christ, Katie, piece it together!"

"Hello to you too!" Dan chuckles. "Why don't you two come in?" I hear both of them step in and Dan close the door behind then.

"Where's Phil?" Katie pipes up.

"Oh, you know, here, there, everywhere,"

"How specific." I can hear tiny bit of disappointment in her voice.

"Katie, can you get my bra? It's in the living room." The clicking of heels soon fills the air, meaning that it's almost time. As soon as she rounds the corner, "I See the Light" from Tangled begins to play. A confused look crosses her face, but a smile replaces it once she sees me.

"Hello," She waves, leaning on the doorframe.

"Hi," I try to keep my voice from shaking.

"How's it going?" The music begins to get a bit louder, and a look crosses her face, telling me that she either knows what it is, or has a clue to what it is. I swallow, then walk towards her, offering my hand.

"Quite good, actually." She takes my hand and I pull her towards me. She giggles a bit and, to my surprise, rests her head on my shoulder. Even in heels, I still tower over her. The lyrical part of the song starts, and it gets increasingly louder. She picks up her head to look at me.

"This is I See The Light from Tangled." Her eyes seem to sparkle, even in this dim room. I nod, and she rests her head back down. We sway back and forth in the middle of the room for a while as I try to gain the confidence I need for this. Soon, I clear my throat.

"Hey, Katie?"

"Yeah, Phil?"

"You know, we've gotten pretty close over these past few months. I would even consider you to be one of my closest friends."

"Well, I'm honored to be your friend." She smiles, but it almost looks forced. Crap, I should have said something else.

"That being said, I've been thinking a lot lately, and I was wondering," I take a deep breath, recomposing myself. "Would you possibly be interest in being my girlfriend?" She looks at me. My stomach starts to churn as the answer gets delayed further and further. I stare right into her eyes, which for some reason are coming closer. Carefully, she hooks her arms around my neck and stands on her tiptoes in her high heels, pressing her lips against mine. I have to hold back a grin as I loop my own arms around her waist and lift her up to my level. We break apart after about a minute.

"I'm going to take that as a yes." I say, setting her down, no longer able to conceal my grin.

She laughs. "You better."

**Katie's P.O.V.**

Phil leaves shortly after we kiss, but not before we set a date for our first date.

"He said he's taking me somewhere special," I fill Sarah in when we get back to the flat, twirling a strand of my hair around my finger.

"I'm so glad he finally got the balls to ask you out! What I can't believe is that _you kissed him! _Damn, girl!" She squeals, hugging me for what seems like the millionth time tonight, not that I mind. I'm really glad she's excited that Phil and I are together.

"It was more of an impulse really," I can feel myself blushing. "Well, I am glad I did it." Sarah grins at me.

"I'm glad you did too,"

"Why are you so thrilled about this?" I ask, giggling a bit. She smiles at me and grabs my hand.

"Because you're finally happy."

**_FINALLY, RIGHT? Yes. The couple has been paired. Now, let's see how this goes. xx_**


	6. April - First Date

_**Hello lovelies! Sorry, it seems like it's been ages since I last uploaded! I hope this chapter makes up for it. C: See you at the bottom!**_

**Katie's P.O.V.**

"Phil won't tell me where he's taking me." I say to Sarah after sending another text to Phil, pleading him to tell me where he's taking me for my first date. She's currently raiding each of our closets in the hopes of finding me an outfit to wear that she approves of.

"I don't care if you're going pig racing; you're going to look nice. Got it?" She shoots me an expecting glance. I nod dramatically.

"Got it."

"Hey, maybe Dan knows!" She suggests, leaping for her phone.

"Maybe it's best if we don't' ask. If Phil's not telling me, he probably doesn't want me to know"

"Oh, please." Sarah laughs. I give her a disapproving look. "Fine, I'll ask and then I'll know how to dress you!" I grin and give her a thumbs up, leaning against the wall as we wait for a report. Moments later, she squeals and dives into my closet, pulling out a pair of jeans, my favorite converse, and one of my many Harry Potter t-shirts.

"I like where this is going!" I exclaim, grabbing my clothes.

"You're also going to need a swimsuit under that." She adds, throwing one at me.

"Where the hell are we going?" I ponder on my own question for a bit as I get no reply.

"You'll see. Now go get dressed." She ushers me out of my own room, closes the door on me, and calls Dan.

"Well, thanks." I call, rolling my eyes. I quickly change; Phil's picking me up in half an hour. Sarah tells me not to eat anything, right after she smacks my freshly toasted poptart out of my hands. This gives the date even more of a mystery. She pushes me into the bathroom to attempt to do something with my hair. She settles on a thick, neatly made braid.

"There. You look perfect." She grins. I stand up and give myself a look through.

"I'm comfy, and I like it." I declare. Suddenly, my stomach growls at me.

"Don't worry; Phil will be here soon." She says as I look down to my tummy.

"I'm soooo hungy!" I moan, flopping down on the couch.

"Katie, your hair!" She squeals, pushing me up so I don't ruin the braid.

"It's fine!" I laugh at her panicking. She pouts at me, and then scampers across the room, plugging her iPhone into the music dock. She presses play, and Unsustainable by Muse fills the air. She stands in the middle of the room, mouthing along the Second law with the female British speaker, causing me to be hit by a fit of giggles. Suddenly, there's a faint knock at the door. Sarah dives to turn the music off, then grabs my arm, pulling me with her towards the front of the flat. She pushes me in front of her and motions for me to open the door, which I do. Standing outside is Phil. He's wearing his laser cat shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. Though, the most noticeable feature is that he's soaking wet.

"It started raining," He begins to explain, pointing behind himself. Sarah stifles a laugh.

"Do you want me to grab you two an umbrella?" She asks. Phil looks at me, and I look at him. We both smile and shake our heads.

"We'll be fine." I say. Phil offers me his hand and I take it, him swiftly pulling me out.

"Well, goodbye to you too!" Sarah calls, still laughing. "Your curfew is ten-thirty at the latest, missy!"

"Alright, Stalin!" I call back, using an inside joke of ours. Phil gives me a goofy look, a grin playing on his lips. We exit the building and calmly walk down the busy street.

"Will you _please _tell me where we're going now?" I ask. He pulls me closer to him so his arm can loop around my waist. I lean my head against his shoulder. The rain keeps coming down hand, and, at this point, I'm soaking wet.

"Nope." He kisses the top of my head and I groan.

"Come on, please?" He shakes his head, trying to hide a smirk. I sigh and give up on him telling me for the moment. We walk along the street for almost half an hour as we talk about everything and nothing, all at once. Finally, we reach a rather large park with loads of trees.

"It's so pretty!" I gasp, gripping onto him.

"You just wait." He chuckles, unwrapping his arm from me and grabbing my hand. Instead of walking down the paved path like I expect, he hangs a left, cutting through the dense forest of trees. We walk straight until the trees thin out. The leaves cover us from the rain, giving us a chance to dry off a bit. We walk through the wood until we hit a gravel path, which we follow for a short amount of time, until we reach a break in the trees. Phil pushes aside the leafs and small branches of a tall maple tree and motions for me to go through.

Carefully, I step through the hole, and find myself on a small beach. Water laps at the light colored sand, making a calming sloshing noise. On the left side of the beach, there's a picnic set up under a cave of branches on what looks like a blue, cotton blanket. There's also a small dock that seems to be hovering over the water. It's now that I realize the rain has stopped.

"You…w-what is this?" I ask breathlessly. Phil pulls me along the tree line to the picnic blanket, a huge smile on his face.

"I was lucky for the heat wave," He says, waving his hands in the seventy-five degree air. "I was planning on just a picnic, but then the weather seemed to improve, just for us." The corners of his eyes crinkle as his smile grows even bigger. I just stare at him, my mouth wide open, my heart beating at one million miles per hour.

"This is, wow," I say.

"You did bring a swim suit, didn't you?" He asks. I nod as I kick off my converse and colorful, mismatched socks. I dig my toes into the sand and let out a blissful sigh. And then my stomach decides to make a ruckus again.

"I'm sorry, but can we please eat?" I grin at him. He lets out a laugh and dives for the picnic basket, pulling out two sandwiches.

"Yes! Come, sit!" He motions for me to sit next to him, which I do almost immediately. He gives me a sandwich and I bite into it, sinking my teeth into what's proven to be deli ham, lettuce, yellow mustard, and mayo.

"You even know my favorite sandwich!" I exclaim, leaning back on him. He doesn't respond, instead he takes a bite of his sandwich as his eyes light up. Those beautiful, blue eyes. He swallows his food and sets down his sandwich on top of the closed basket.

"Of course I do." His smile is shy as he turns towards me. I set my sandwich down next to his. "I know a lot about you."

"How is that so?" I ask, out of plain curiosity. I've told him many things about myself, but there's no way he could remember all of them.

"I pay attention." He says softly, resting his hand on my cheek. I nuzzle into his palm as he moves in closer, placing a kiss on my lips. With that one touch, it feels like we're on fire. My arms wrap around his neck and my hands tangle themselves into his ebony hair. He gently nibbles on my lower lip and I have to suppress a groan. But then, I somehow get in the air, slung over his shoulder. I then realize, he's headed down the dock towards the water.

"NO, PHIL!" I scream, beginning to laugh. He laughs along with me and we plunge into the water. It's not as cold as I anticipated it to be, but the shock of it still catches me off guard. As soon as I feel my feet hit the bottom, I push up, just to find Phil looming above me, laughing his ASs off. I can't even attempt to be cross with him. A fit of giggles erupts from me.

"Hey, it's not funny!" I exclaim.

"Oh, yes it is!" He laughs as my clothes bubble up around me, trying to float.

"You want to know what's really funny?" I ask

"What?" I jump up and grab his shoulders, forcing him down into the water. He releases a yelp underwater, causing bubbles to hit the surface. He pops up moments later, running his hand through his hair.

"You're dead!" He shouts at me.

"Oh, yeah? What are you going to do to me?"

"This," He grabs my waist and pulls me in for another kiss. This one's stronger than the other, but it holds the same meaning. I have to suppress and grin and resist the urge to wrap my legs around his waist. It's strange, how new this is to me. The farthest I've ever gone with anyone is just kissing, but in these first two weeks with Phil, I've already felt ready to do more.

Before I know what's happening, I'm dunked by Phil's strong arms as he continues to hold me under the water, though our lips have parted ways. We quickly come up for air, not wanting the clothes we still wear to weigh us down. We continue to splash and dunk one another until the sky turns a rich orange color. Eventually, we pack up our things and make the short walk back to Sarah and my flat, holding hands the entire time. We stop right outside the building, Phil pulling me gently into his arms.

"So, how was tonight?" He asks me, brushing the hair out of my eyes.

"It was absolutely perfect." I reply. His hand cups my chin and my mouth meets his. It's the best end to possibly the best experience I've ever had.


End file.
